urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Midgard series
Midgard series , aka Mists series— by Susan Krinard NEW Release: * Black Ice #2 paperback — May 5, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy with Norse Mythology Series Description or Overview Mist is a Valkyrie, one of the ancient Norse “Choosers of the Slain,” guardian of one of the Aesir’s great Treasures—Odin’s Gungnir, the spear that can never miss its mark. But in modern-day San Francisco, she’s an apparently “normal” woman who happens to make swords for a living and has a “normal” boyfriend who happens to be almost as good at sword fighting as she is. But the Treasures Mist and her sister Valkyrie have sworn to protect lie unused and nearly forgotten, their guardians scattered across earth—Midgard—awaiting a future that will never come. For they are among the few survivors of the Last Battle, Ragnarok, in which all the gods, their allies, and their enemies are said to have perished. After centuries among mortals, Mist is about to set aside her duty to the long-vanished Aesir once and for all. But then a bizarrely harsh winter descends on San Francisco, and suddenly she finds herself fighting a frost giant, a Jotunn, in Golden Gate Park—a giant who, like all the gods’ enemies, should be dead. . . . . * More: ~ The Midgard Series | Susan Krinard Lead's Species * Valkyrie Primary Supe * Norse Gods What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Midgard series: # Mist (2013) # Black Ice (Aug 12, 2014) — paperback: May 5, 2015 # Battlestorm (August 25th 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) — "Mist" * 0.5. Freeze Warning (2013) World Building Setting San Francisco Places: Supernatural Elements Norse gods, valkyrie, magical artifacts, elves, Ragnarok, Jotun, Alfar, Glossary * Organizations * World This world is based upon Norse mythology, and in the first book, Loki and Freya make their appearances, along with an elf, some frost giants (aka Jotunar ), and the two sons of Odin. (Vidarr and Vali). In this mythology, Mist, the Valkyrie series heroine, has lived for centuries in Midgard (the mortal world), believing that she, her sisters, and Odin's sons are the only survivors of Ragnorak, the twilight of the gods, which resulted in the destruction of Asgard, the realm of the Norse gods. In book 1, Mist learns that the Aesir—the pantheon of Norse gods—didn't die after all. They are suspended in spirit form in Ginnungagap, the Great Void, where they are rebuilding Asgard and planning to cross into Midgard in the near future. The trickster Loki, however, has other ideas. He seeks to dominate Midgard, and in book 1 he has managed to bring some frost giants across a bridge, or portal, to Midgard to assist him in his plans. The series story arc is introduced in book 1: Just before the final battle, Odin gave each of the Valkyries one of his treasures, which they were to guard until he found them again. The Valkyries were then sent to Midgard, where they eventually scattered and lost touch with one another. Now that the Aesir is planning to enter Midgard, the Treasures become very important because each one has powerful magical properties. Here is a list of the twelve Treasures and the names of the Valkyries who guard them: * Horja: Gridarvol , the Unbreakable Staff * Eir: the Apples of Idunn (food of the gods) * Hild: eight-legged Sleipnir —Swiftest of Horses * Bryn: Freya's cloak —which gives the power of flight * Olrun: the lost Freyr —which needs no hand to wield it * Regin: Mjollnir —the Hammer of Thor * Rota: the glove called Jarngreipr —to which the Hammer must return * Skuld: Megingjord —the Belt of Power * Hrist: Bragi's Harp —whose voice charms all creatures * Kara: the Gjallarhorn —Summoner of Warriors * Sigrun: Gleipnir —the chain that cannot be broken * Mist: Gungnir —Odin's Spear that can never miss its mark ~ Source: Fang-tastic Fiction: Susan Krinard: Midgard series Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Susan Krinard * Website: Susan Krinard | New York Times bestselling author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, PNR, Fantasy–Romance Bio: Trained as an artist with a BFA in Illustration from the California College of Arts and Crafts, Susan Krinard became a writer in 1992 when a friend read a short story she'd written and suggested she try writing a romance novel. A long-time fan of science fiction and fantasy, Susan began reading romance -- and realized what she wanted to do was combine the two genres. Prince of Wolves, her first romance novel and one of the earliest to feature a werewolf hero, was the result. Within a year Susan had sold the manuscript to Bantam as part of a three-book contract, and the novel went on to make several bestseller lists. Since then, she's written and published over fourteen paranormal and fantasy novels, and written stories for a number of anthologies, both fantasy and romance. Both the anthology Out of This World (which included Susan's "Kinsman") and the novel Lord of the Beasts appeared on the New York Times Bestseller List. Susan makes her home in New Mexico, the "Land of Enchantment", with her husband Serge, their dogs Freya, Nahla and Cagney, and their cat Jefferson. In addition to writing, Susan's interests include music of almost every kind, old movies, reading, nature, baking, and collecting unique handmade jewelry and decorative crafts. ~ Goodreads * Other Bios: About | Susan Krinard and Fantastic Fiction Anthologies on Site: * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) "...Or Forever Hold your Peace"— Kit and Olivia series of shorts #2 * Hotter Than Hell (2008) "Ride a Dark Horse" — no series * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) "Mist" — Midgard series Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Goni Montes ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: 0.5 Freeze Warning * Artist: Fred Gambino ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: Mist, Cover: Black Ice Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: Emily Durante — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Tor Books, * Book page Mist | Susan Krinard | Macmillan * Author Page: Susan Krinard | Authors | Macmillan * Bk-1: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: July 16th 2013—ISBN: 0765332086 * Bk-2: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: Aug 12th 2014—ISBN: 0765332094 * Bk-3: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Aug 25th 2015—ISBN: 0765332108 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK 0.5 BLURB—Freeze Warning (2013): As a nearly immortal Valkyrie, Mist is the guardian of the greatest of the Norse god's Treasures - Odin's spear Gungnir. But Mist believes all the gods are dead, and she's slowly settling into a normal life in San Francisco. Just when Mist is ready to give up the duty the All-father laid on her, she meets a mysterious woman, Bella Stratus, and a man who helps her save Bella's life: Eric Larsson, the perfect embodiment of a Viking warrior. He's charming, good-natured, and nearly her equal in strength; and for the first time in centuries Mist has found someone she might be able to love... and trust. But even as Mist remembers the past she left behind and contemplates a new future with Eric, Bella warns her that she can't fight her fate. No matter what happens, no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be able to escape the destiny that awaits her. ~ Freeze Warning | Susan Krinard ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Mist (2013): Mist lives a normal life. She has a normal job, a normal boyfriend, and a normal apartment in San Francisco. She never thinks about her past if she can help it. She survived. That's the end of it. But then a snowy winter descends upon San Francisco. In June. And in quick succession, Mist is attacked by a frost giant in a public park and runs into an elf disguised as a homeless person on the streets...and then the man Mist believed was her mortal boyfriend reveals himself to be the trickster god, Loki, alive and well after all these years. Mist's normal world is falling apart. But thankfully, Mist isn't quite so normal herself. She's a Valkyrie, and she's going to need all her skill to thwart Loki's schemes and save modern Earth from the ravages of a battle of the gods. ~ Mist | Susan Krinard ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Black Ice (2014): Centuries ago, all was lost in the Last Battle when the Norse gods and goddesses went to war. The elves, the giants, and the gods and goddesses themselves were all destroyed, leaving the Valkyrie known as Mist one of the only survivors. Or so she thought. The trickster god Loki has reappeared in San Francisco, and he has big plans for modern-day Earth. With few allies and fewer resources - but the eyes of the gods and goddesses of an old world upon her - it's up to Mist to stop him before history repeats itself. ~ Black Ice | Susan Krinard ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Battlestorm (July 29th 2014): Centuries ago, the Norse gods and goddesses fought their Last Battle with the trickster god Loki and his frost giants. All were believed lost, except for a few survivors…including the Valkyrie Mist, forgotten daughter of the goddess Freya. But the battle isn’t over, and Mist—living a mortal life in San Francisco—is at the center of a new war, with the fate of earth hanging in the balance. As old enemies and allies reappear around the city, Mist must determine who to trust, all while learning to control her own growing power. It will take all of Mist’s courage, determination, and newfound magical abilities to stop Loki before history repeats itself. ~ Goodreads | Battlestorm (Midgard #3) by Susan Krinard First Sentences # Mist (2013) — *"Just a little further, skatten min," Mist said, helping the little girl to her feet. ~ Shelfari # Black Ice (Aug 12, 2014) — # Battlestorm (August 25th 2015) — Quotes Susan Krinard Quotes (Author of Touch of the Wolf) Read Alikes * Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Mist (Midgard, #1) by Susan Krinard *Lists That Contain Black Ice (Midgard, #2) by Susan Krinard Notes See Also * Chicks Kick Butt * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding * Hotter Than Hell * Susan Krinard * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * The Midgard Series | Susan Krinard ~ Author * Midgard series by Susan Krinard~ Goodreads * Susan Krinard ~ FF * Midgard / Mist - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Midgard series Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Midgard series by Susan Krinard~ Fictfact * Workdetails: Mist by Susan Krinard ~ LibraryThing * Susan Krinard - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts: * Black Ice (Excerpt) by Susan Krinard | Tor.com Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Susan Krinard: MIDGARD SERIES *Suvudu The World, Characters, etc: *Pronunciation Guide | Susan Krinard *Fang-tastic Fiction: Susan Krinard: MIDGARD SERIES *Midgard series Series ~ Shelfari Content References: *Freyr - New World Encyclopedia *Hurstwic Norse Mythology: Freyr *Facts & Figures: Enchanted Objects *Five Magical Weapons from Norse Mythology | Mark Neumayer Mythology Links: *Norse Mythology Links | Susan Krinard *Norse Mythology | Your Source for Norse Mythology and Vikings *Norse Mythology - the gods of the Vikings *Norse Gods and Goddesses - Crystalinks *Encyclopedia Mythica: Principal gods of Norse mythology *The Norse Creation Myth *Norse mythology - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Gods and Goddesses of Norse Mythology *Encyclopedia Mythica: Norse mythology *Norse Deities *Old Norse Pronunciation Key | Ruminations along the Urweg Reviews: *Book Whispers: Review: Mist *Wandering Meander: Book Review: Mist *Books and Things: Mist (Midgard #1) by Susan Krinard *Review: Mist by Susan Krinard | Reading Reality *Mist by Susan Krinard Book Review | BOOKS OF LOVE *Blog Tour: Guest Post: Susan Krinard–Mist | Tynga's Reviews *MIST (MIDGARD, BOOK #1) BY SUSAN KRINARD: BOOK REVIEW *Fiction Book Review: Mist by Susan Krinard ~ PW *Touch the Night: Review: Mist by Susan Krinard *Review: Mist by Susan Krinard | Geeks In High School *ARC Review - Mist by Susan Krinard - Secret Santurary *Fangs For The Fantasy: Mist (Midgard Series #1) by Susan Krinard *Review: Mist by Susan Krinard | Rabid Reads *Review: Black Ice #2 by Susan Krinard | Rabid Reads *Book Passion for Life: {Review} Black Ice (#2) by Susan Krinard *Gizmo's Reviews: *Gizmos Early Reviews* Black Ice (Midgard #2) by Susan Krinard *Review: Black Ice by Susan Krinard | Escape Reality, Read Fiction! *Book Chick City – Urban Fantasy & Romance Reviews | REVIEW: Black Ice by Susan Krinard *Fangs For The Fantasy: Black Ice (Midgard #2) by Susan Krinard *Between the Pages: Review of Black Ice by Susan Krinard *Between dreams and reality | Black Ice by Susan Krinard Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *The Qwillery: Interview with Susan Krinard, author of Mist (Midgard 1) Articles: Artist: *Fred Gambino - Summary Bibliography ~ books in series *Goni Montes - ISFdb Bibliography ~ Freeze Warning (short) Author: *Susan Krinard | New York Times bestselling author *Susan Krinard - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community, Fan Sites: *(2) Susan Krinard *Susan Krinard | Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Mist (Midgard -1) by Susan Krinard.jpg|1. Mist (2013—Midgard series) by Susan Krinard ~ Excerpt|link=http://susankrinard.com/books/mist/ Black Ice (Midgard #2) by Susan Krinard.jpg|2. Black Ice (2014—Midgard series) by Susan Krinard ~ Excerpt|link=http://susankrinard.com/books/black-ice/ Freeze Warning- A Tor.Com Original (Midgard #0.5) by Susan Krinard.jpg|0.5. Freeze Warning (Midgard series) by Susan Krinard|link=http://susankrinard.com/books/freeze-warning/ Battlestorm (Midgard #3) by Susan Krinard.jpg|3. Battlestorm (2015—Midgard series) by Susan Krinard|link=http://susankrinard.com/midgard-series/ Category:Series Category:Gods Category:Magical Objects Category:Valkyrie Category:Elves Category:Female Lead Category:Norse Mythology Category:Trickster God, Coyote, Loki, etc Category:Gods, Myth as Main Supe Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco